


You Make My Heart Beat Faster

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting pregnant at twenty, Jared manages his own business, his son and his life just fine. The only thing that’s missing is someone to share the nights with and who’s also a father to Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make My Heart Beat Faster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/profile)[**jodean80**](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/)’s birthday, who wanted a schmoopy family fic. I really hope you like what my mind came up with, honey. Comments are love.

 

Jared makes his way across the hallway, pushing open the door with the red and blue train name plate on it. The night light is on and bathing the room in a soft glow. The crib stands over at one end of the room and next to it Jared sits down in the rocking chair. 

Jake’s deep asleep, with his little arms stretched away from him. Jared reaches through the lattice and lays his finger into the palm of his son’s. A smile steals its way on his face when Jake, even in sleep, wraps his tiny fingers around it and holds on tight. 

“It’s just you and me now,” Jared whispers. “We’ll be okay.”

He says it more to reassure himself than that he really means it. It’s a little hard to look into the future and think that everything’s gonna be okay when you’re twenty and just starting your third year in college with a two months old baby.

His parents had promised to help with tuition, but they can only do so much. Jared had thought about moving back home when he found out that he was pregnant with Jake, but Chad, his best friend, had told him not to be stupid and that he could just move in with him and Sophia.

Nobody seemed to think that David would want Jared to stick around once it was clear that Jared wanted to have their baby, and they were right. Jared had kept up hope that David would come to love his son too, but he hadn’t even visited Jared in the hospital when Jake was born. 

Chad, Sophia, Mike and Tom had surprised him with a new home and a fully equipped nursery when he and Jake were discharged from the hospital. He had sat in the living room of the townhouse Chad and Sophia had rented and renovated with Mike and Tom’s help and had cried for hours; he couldn’t believe that his friends would do something like this for him.

They all assured him that money wasn’t a problem. Chad and Sophia had already been looking to move away from the tiny two-bedroom-apartment, even before Jared moved in. 

The generosity of his friends still leaves him breathless and with a swell of emotion. 

There’s a soft knock on the door and Jared blinks his eyes open. He didn’t realize that he’d fallen asleep in the rocking chair next to Jake’s crib. His son is looking at him with big blue eyes and Jared smiles. 

Sophia walks inside. “Good morning, you two. Jay, you shouldn’t sleep in the rocking chair. It’s bad for your back,” she says fondly. 

Jared rolls his eyes. “I’m fine.” He stands up and the tension in his muscles proves her to be right. He stretches his back and grins sheepishly at Sophia. “Okay, so maybe I should listen to you.”

She laughs. “You really should. Y’know, we can put the crib in your room if you wanna keep Jake close.”

“I just couldn’t sleep,” Jared says. He leans over the crib and picks up his son. “Daddy is being silly,” he whispers and nuzzles his son’s neck. Jake’s skin is warm and smells like baby powder. Jared can never get enough of that smell. 

“How about you two come and have breakfast? Jake’s bottle is ready.”

As if his son understood exactly what his Aunt Sophia had just said, he starts to fuss and Jared hurries into the kitchen to stop him from full out crying. He shifts Jake into the crook of his arm and tests the temperature of the milk on his wrist. It’s perfect and Jared thinks that Sophia’s really getting the hang of making Jake’s bottles. 

He puts the nipple between his son’s lips and watches the little boy suck greedily on it. Sometimes he wonders how such a tiny baby can have such an appetite. 

Sophia drops a kiss to Jared’s hair. “You two will be okay. I just know it.”

~*~*~

“Daddy!”

The chimes above the door to the coffee shop clang violently when Jake throws it open and storms inside. His dad is standing behind the counter handing an older lady a paper cup and a white bag which Jake knows contains one of his daddy’s handmade pastries. 

He runs around the counter and it’s a little slippery, but his dad catches him before his butt can hit the floor and Jake giggles. 

“What did we say about running in the shop, Jacob Michael?” 

Uh oh! Daddy only uses Jake’s full name if he’s upset. “Sorry, Daddy.”

His daddy shakes his head and presses a sloppy kiss to Jake’s cheek. “We don’t want you to have to wear a cast again, do we?”

Jake remembers the stupid white cast the doctors put around his arm last summer and he really doesn’t want to have another one, so he shakes his head frantically. “Nopy nope.”

“You two are so adorable,” the older lady in front of the counter says. “Your spouse is a lucky person.”

“I’m not married,” his daddy says and Jake grins proudly. 

“It’s just me and Daddy. I’m the only man my Daddy needs,” he says, echoing the words his daddy tells him so very often. 

The older lady smiles softly. “I’m sure he does. Have a nice day, you two.”

His daddy puts him down on the floor again. “So, where did you leave Aunt Sophia and Andi?”

“They went into the bookstore.” 

The bookstore is next door to his daddy’s coffee shop and since Jake is a big boy now, Aunt Sophia let him go on ahead, because he didn’t want to look at books without pictures in it. Adult books are so boring. 

~*~*~

Jared tucks the covers tightly around Jake’s body before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his son’s forehead. 

“Goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

Jake giggles. “Night, Daddy.”

He leaves the door ajar and makes his way into the kitchen to grab himself a beer. The words the older lady at the shop said today, echoing in his head. Jake was right to say that he’s the only man Jared needs. But lately he thinks it would be nice to come home to someone, share their days and fall asleep wrapped up in each others’ arms. 

It’s been over four years since Jared fell asleep next to someone. A lot happened in those years. He watched Jake grow up, opened his own coffee shop and moved into the loft above his shop. It had been a few stressful years, but now that everything’s settling down, he thinks that it’d be nice to share all this with someone. 

~*~*~

The first time Jared sees Jensen is when it’s pouring rain outside. 

He’s one of the few people who doesn’t have an umbrella and he seems to be completely shocked by the rain, even though they forecasted it on the news last night. He stops beneath the marquee Jared pulled out to protect his customers, who still want to sit outside, from the rain. His white t-shirt is completely drenched and Jared’s breath catches in his throat at the way it pulls across his broad shoulders. 

After ten minutes of seeing the guy shiver outside of his shop window, Jared takes pity on him and walks outside with a Latte Macchiato and one of his blueberry muffins. 

“Here. Something to warm you up.”

The guy looks at him with wide green eyes that makes something long forgotten stir in Jared’s stomach. Even with his hair plastered to his head Jared can see that the guy is gorgeous. “Uhm, I…,” he looks around sheepishly and Jared finds it completely adorable, “I can’t pay for that. I left my wallet at work.”

“It’s okay, it’s on the house,” Jared says and grins. “You look like you could need it.”

The guy rolls his eyes. “Thanks.” 

He takes the coffee and muffin from Jared. As soon as he takes a bite from the muffin, he lets out a low moan and Jared can’t remember ever getting hard in 0.2 seconds. He’s glad that he’s wearing his baggy jeans today. 

“That’s exactly what I needed. The universe seems to hate me today. First my alarm clock abandoned me and made me late for my first day at work. Then I left my wallet at work when I wanted to go buy some lunch. And now, I’m standing here taking handouts from probably the hottest guy in Austin, looking like a fucking hobo.” The guy groans. “God, you probably didn’t want to know all that.”

Jared chuckles. “It’s okay. My customers say I’m a good listener.”

“Well then, I’m Jensen and I’m a coffeeholic,” the guy says and Jared can’t help but laugh. 

“Well Jensen, I’d say you decided to stand in front of the right place. I happen to own a coffee shop. I’m Jared.”

They shake hands and Jared doesn’t notice how well their hands fit together. Of course he doesn’t, because that would be creepy. He doesn’t even know if Jensen prefers guys. But then he remembers Jensen’s random comment about Jared being a hot guy, so maybe he does and maybe it’s not creepy at all to notice how warm and soft Jensen’s hand feels in his, despite the rain and chill. 

Jensen finishes the blueberry muffin in record time and every time he bites into it he moans a little. It sends hot little sparks down Jared’s body and right to his cock. 

“Did you make this?” Jensen asks. 

Jared nods. “Yup.”

“Wow, good looking and a baker,” Jensen says and winks at him. “Your better half must have to chain you to the bed, so nobody steals you away.”

Jared looks at the ground, before looking back up and saying, “No better half.”

The look on Jensen’s face changes from playful to serious. “Really?” Jared nods and Jensen lets out a deep breath. “Well, at least I won’t make a fool out of myself now if I ask you out.”

“Are you asking me out?” 

“Would you say ‘Yes’?”

Jared smiles a little and nods. “Yeah, I think I would.”

Jensen looks at his watch and curses. “Shit, I gotta go.” He winks. “I’ll be seeing you, Jay.”

Then he’s jogging down the sidewalk and Jared’s left standing in front of his shop window with his mouth gaping. Jensen stops at the end of the block and before he turns the corner, he waves at Jared and shoots him a huge smile. Somehow, Jared’s sure that Jensen will be back. 

~*~*~

“What has you grinning like a loon?” 

Jared hands over the paper cup to his customer before he turns to Chad. “Nothing. I’m not grinning like a loon.”

“Sure are. Jake, is your dad grinning like a loon?”

His son comes out of the backroom, watching Jared with scrutiny and Jared has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud at the concentrated look on Jake’s face. 

“Yup,” the boy says and climbs on Chad’s lap. “Why are you grinning, Daddy?”

“I’m not grinning,” Jared says and rolls his eyes. “Go and let me deal with the afternoon rush.”

Chad stands up and Jake sits on his hips. “C’mon, we’ll leave Daddy to his secrets. We can find our own.”

The back door closes behind them and Jared lets out a long breath. He didn’t tell anyone about his encounter with Jensen a couple of days ago, because he doesn’t even know if something will come of it. Jensen hasn’t been here since that rainy day, but Jared can’t help but smile when thinking about it and he’s constantly thinking about it. Besides the memory of Jensen in his wet t-shirt has been Jared’s jerk off fantasy for the last few days and he’s never come so hard in his life from his own hand. 

So, maybe Chad’s right and he is grinning like a loon, but he’s twenty-four and he has needs.

“Hey, Jay.”

Jared jerks out of his thoughts and he can’t help but blush when he sees Jensen standing at the counter. 

“Hi.”

“You’re cute when you blush. What were you thinking about?”

“Uhm, nothing.”

Jensen laughs. “Right. So, how about you get me another one of those blueberry muffins, a vanilla latte with cream and a date? Saturday night, you and me, dinner and a movie.”

Jared grins. “Vanilla latte with cream and a blueberry muffin coming right up. The date on Saturday sounds good too.”

“This time, I can even pay you.”

“Wow, I’m impressed.”

Jensen laughs. “I’ll pick you up at six. You just need to tell me where.”

“I live above the shop. So how about we meet here?”

“Okay,” Jensen agrees. “Well, I can’t wait and I hope you like steak.”

~*~*~

Sophia is bouncing her ten-month-old daughter on her knees, while Jared prepares dinner for them. 

“I have a date tomorrow night. Can you watch Jake?”

“Whoa, what?” 

Jared turns around. “I have a date.”

“A date with who?”

“A guy I met last Friday. When it was raining, he stopped under the marquee and I took pity on him and got him a coffee.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you met someone, Jay?” Sophia asks and she sounds a little hurt. 

“Because I didn’t know that something would even come of it. Well, he came to the shop yesterday and asked me out; dinner and a movie.”

“What’s his name? Is he hot?” 

Jared snorts. “His name’s Jensen and he’s very hot.”

Sophia smiles. “Good for you. And of course we can watch Jake. Did you tell him that his daddy has a date?”

Jared shakes his head. “I don’t wanna tell him right now, what if it doesn’t work out? I really want to get to know Jensen first.”

Sophia nods. “It’s your decision, Jay. You deserve to be happy, though. I hope it’ll work out.”

~*~*~

They go to a sports bar close to Jared’s coffee shop and have steak and fries. There’s an old basketball game going on on ESPN Classics and Jared finds out that Jensen is from Dallas and is Cowboys fan. He also finds out that Jensen works at the hospital as a physical therapist and that that’s why he moved to Austin two weeks ago. 

Jared thinks they fit seamlessly together and in the end they skip the movie and just keep talking at the bar. Jared tells a couple of funny stories that happened to him on the job and Jared can’t stop laughing when Jensen tells him about the guy that sprained his wrist while jerking off. 

It’s way after midnight when they make their way back to Jared’s apartment. Jensen entwines their hands on the way, and this time, Jared admits to noticing how good that feels and how well they fit. 

“I had a great night,” Jensen says when they come to a stop in front of the shop’s entrance. 

“Me too.”

“You maybe wanna do that again?” Jensen asks and Jared grins. 

“Yeah, sounds good.”

They’re standing really close and Jared can feels Jensen’s breath on his skin. He leans in a little more and then they’re kissing softly and Jensen’s hooking his fingers into his belt loops, pulling Jared closer. 

It’s sweet and over too soon, but Jared thinks that this might only be the beginning. 

~*~*~

“So, when are you gonna tell him?” Sophia asks, nibbling at a double chocolate chip cupcake. 

“The next time I see him. I probably should have done it during the date, but I just…”

“You freaked.”

“Yes,” Jared admits. “I really like him. What if he freaks when he finds out about Jake?”

“Then he’s not worth it.”

The chimes above the door clang softly and Jared turns towards the counter, just to see Jensen walking towards him. He’s smiling and Jared feels his heart beat a little faster.

“Hey, Jay. So, I was thinking…”

“Daddy!”

Jared closes his eyes and curses the universe. Of course Jake would just crash through the back door and into his arms the moment he wants to tell Jensen about his son. 

“Hey, buddy. How was daycare?”

“Awesome. Nate and I raced down the hill with our Bobby Cars. I won.”

Jared smiles and presses a kiss to Jake’s temple. “That’s great.” 

He looks over Jake’s head to see that all the color has drained from Jensen’s face and he knows what that means. Sophia seems to know it too, because she takes Jake out of his arms. 

“C’mon, Jake. Let’s get you something to eat.”

The back door closes behind them and Jared turns to Jensen again. “Jen…”

“You have a kid?”

“Yeah. I know I should have told you right away, but I really like you and I just… freaked.”

“I don’t… Jared, I’m sorry, but I can’t… I don’t think we should see each other again.” He turns around without giving Jared the chance to say anything and walks out the front door. 

Well, shit.

That night Jared gets drunk and tells himself that he really doesn’t need a boyfriend.

~*~*~

“Mr. Padalecki, I’m Jensen Ackles, your physical therapist.”

Jared looks up from where he had been playing with the hem of his shirt and groans. The universe really does seem to hate him. First, he falls off a ladder while stacking his shelves and breaks his leg, which causes him to need physical therapy and now his therapist is Jensen, the guy he can’t get out of his head, even though they’d only gone on one date. 

“Jared?” Jensen asks, sounding as shocked as Jared feels right now. 

It’s been nine months since Jensen walked out of the coffee shop and Jared saw him for the last time. But he doesn’t look any different and he looks damn hot in his shorts and white t-shirt. 

“Hi,” Jared grumbles. 

“What happened?”

“Fell off a ladder stacking shelves.”

“Ouch,” Jensen says, groaning in sympathy. 

“You can say that.” Jared looks around and sighs. “Listen, can we just get it over with, so that I can get back to the shop and Jake.”

Something, that Jared doesn’t know how to interpret, flickers across Jensen’s face before it’s gone again and Jensen nods. “Yeah, of course.”

It’s an awkward hour, Jensen twisting and turning Jared’s leg. His hands are hot on Jared’s skin and he can’t help himself be turned on a little. Jensen knows what he’s doing, that much is clear, and he also seems to sense the tension that comes off Jared in waves. 

“Y’know, I can get you another physical therapist, if I’m making you uncomfortable.”

Jared rolls his eyes. “Why would you make me uncomfortable? We went on one date, it’s not like we were getting married.”

“Right,” Jensen grits out. 

They finish the exercises a little later and Jensen scribbles some things onto Jared’s chart.

“Come back twice a week for the next couple of months and you’ll be as good as new,” he says and gives Jared an awkward smile. 

“Great.” He reaches for his crutches and hobbles out of the room. 

~*~*~

“Jensen is your physical therapist?” Chad asks, while feeding Andi her dinner, mashed potatoes and veggies. 

Jake is sitting a few feet away, playing with the toy cars he loves so much. 

“Yeah. Hell of a coincidence, right?”

“Did he say anything about…?”

Jared snorts. “Of course not. And I didn’t expect him to. I mean, he made it perfectly clear what he thinks about me having a kid.” Jake comes over to them and climbs on Jared’s lap. “Hey buddy, what’s up?” He presses a kiss to Jake’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“My tummy aches, Daddy.”

As soon as he says it, he throws up all over the couch. 

~*~*~

The last two days have been hell. Jake has the stomach flu and has been throwing up constantly. It only stopped last night and Jared sends a little prayer upstairs that Jake will be better again. But because of his sickness Jake is really clingy and Jared is not able to get him to stay with Sophia and Andi. 

That means he has to take him to the physical therapy session with him. He can just imagine what Jensen will act like when he sees Jared and Jake. 

Jensen walks into the room and he looks a little surprised when he sees Jake sitting on Jared’s lap. 

“Hey, who do we have here?” he asks and Jake buries his head in Jared’s neck. “I’m guessing you’re Jake, huh? I’m Jensen, your dad’s physical therapist. Did you break something too and need physical therapy?”

Jake shakes his head, but doesn’t even look at Jensen. Jared sighs. “He’s been sick with the stomach flu and he always gets clingy when he’s sick.”

Jensen smiles understandingly. “Yeah, I can understand that.” He ruffles Jake’s hair and Jared is so completely taken aback by the way Jensen’s acting. 

“Hey Jake, will you sit down on the chair over there, so Jensen can help me with the exercises?” Jared asks. 

“No,” Jake mumbles and clings to Jared’s t-shirt. 

“C’mon, buddy. I need to do the exercises so that I can get rid of the crutches and can play soccer with you again.”

“No,” Jake whines. 

“Hey Jake?” Jensen asks. “How about you help with the exercises, huh? So that your dad can get better.”

Jake lifts his head and his eyes are sparkling again. “Really? You let me help?”

“Sure. Come here and I’ll show you what to do.”

Jake climbs off Jared’s lap and he gapes a little at what is playing out in front of him. Jensen shows Jake exactly how to twist and turn Jared’s leg, so that the muscles can get strong again. He’s acting so naturally with Jake that Jared wonders why he ever ran away when he found out about him. 

When the hour is over, Jared says, “Thank you.”

Jensen shakes his head. “No need to thank me.” He ruffles Jake’s hair. “Take care of your dad okay, buddy?”

“Of course,” he says proudly. “Bye, Jensen.”

Jared tells his friends about what happened during therapy today and Chad and Sophia are just as baffled as he is. 

~*~*~

It’s Saturday afternoon and the coffee shop is crowded with customers. Every table is occupied and Jared and Katie, one of his employees, are busy behind the counter. That’s when he sees Jake talking to a man outside and at first Jared wants to rush out there and see what’s going on, but then he realizes that it’s Jensen who’s kneeling next to the table Jake’s sitting at, playing with his cars. 

He serves the customer who’s next in line, with his eyes always trained on Jensen and Jake outside. They seem to be talking about the cars and Jared smiles when he sees Jake animatedly telling Jensen something. 

“I can take care of the rest,” Katie says. “Go out there.”

Jared wants to say ‘no’, but Katie just smiles at him and shoos him away from behind the counter. So he walks outside. 

“Daddy!” Jake yells, when he steps outside. “Jensen said he has a real Mustang. Not just a little model, but a real car.”

“He does?” Jared asks, surprised. 

Jensen smiles. “Yeah, it was my Dad’s.”

“That’s so awesome, Daddy. Can we go and see it?”

“I don’t know, Jake. It’s Jensen’s car.”

“Can we go see it, Jensen? Please,” he begs and Jensen laughs. 

“Sure, whenever your dad has time.”

“Daddy,” Jake whines. “Please can we go see the Mustang?”

“I need to work today,” Jared says. “But maybe tomorrow.”

Jake pouts a little. “But I wanna go now.”

“Well, I can always go get it and we can look at it right here. So your dad can work but can still see us, huh?” Jensen suggests. 

“Really?” Jake’s eyes grow wide. “Awesome! Can I tell Aunt Sophia?”

Jared chuckles. “Yes.”

“Aunt Sophia!” Jake yells, running inside.

“Jake, no running,” Jared calls after him, but the boy doesn’t hear him. He sighs. 

“He’s a good kid,” Jensen says and Jared nods. 

“Yeah, he is.” Jared lets out a deep breath. “You didn’t have to do that, y’know? He would’ve gotten over not seeing the car.”

“It’s okay, I wanted to,” Jensen says with a smile, before he grows serious. “Listen Jay, I… I’m sorry for how things went down, for freaking out.”

“It’s okay,” Jared says. “It was just one date.”

“Yeah, just one date,” Jensen says and Jared thinks he hears disappointment in his voice. “I better get the car for Jake. I’ll be back soon.”

Jared nods and watches Jensen walk away. 

Half-an-hour later he’s back and Jake’s climbing all over his car. Jared’s watching from the inside of his coffee shop, while Sophia is standing next to the car with Andi on her hip. She’s talking to Jensen, while Jake pretends to be the driver. 

Later that day, when Jake and Andi are already asleep - Jake in his bed and Andi in her stroller - he, Sophia and Chad are sitting in Jared’s living room having a beer, in Sophia’s case a glass of white wine. 

“So, Jensen, he’s a nice guy,” Sophia says. 

“Yeah,” Jared breathes. “Shame that he doesn’t like guys with kids.”

“I think he does. He just freaked when he found out,” Sophia replies. “He asked me a lot of questions about you.”

Jared sighs. “Soph, he made it clear that he doesn’t want to see me anymore after he found about Jake. Yes, now he’s nice to Jake, but that doesn’t mean anything.”

“Maybe it does,” Chad says. “Maybe you should ask him out this time.”

“No, thank you. One rejection is enough.”

~*~*~

It’s a week later and Jared and Jake had decided to go play in the park. Jared’s leg is slowly getting better and he’s able to stand and at least throw a ball. They’re having a lot of fun, when Jake suddenly drops the ball and yells, “Jensen!”

Jared turns around and sees Jensen walking towards them with a soft smile on his face. He catches Jake in his run and swings him around. 

“Hey buddy, you and your dad having fun?”

“Yeah, he can’t play football or soccer yet, but it’s still fun,” Jake says. “Will you play with us?”

Jensen grins. “Sure, if you and your dad want me to.”

Jared feels a lump in his throat and nods. “Sure.”

They play ball for a little while longer and then sit down on the blanket Jared brought and have a little picnic. Jake telling Jensen stories that happened at daycare this week and about the cars that he saw in the auto shop Chad works at as a mechanic. Jensen listens intently and asks question after question, which makes Jared think that he really is interested in what Jake’s saying. 

“Will you have dinner with us?” Jake asks. “My daddy promised me pizza. Do you like pizza, Jensen?”

“I love pizza, but I think we need to ask your dad if he wants me to join you.”

“Please Daddy, can Jensen join us for dinner?”

Jared could never say ‘no’ to the puppy-eyes Jake uses when he wants something, so he sighs and says, “Yes, if he wants to.”

“Awesome!” Jake and Jensen both say at the same time and then burst out laughing. 

When Jared watches them it’s like he’s watching father and son. This is what he always imagined it would be like to have a family with two parents. They walk home and Jared doesn’t want to get his hopes up, he really doesn’t, but the way Jensen is with Jake, maybe Sophia was right and it really does mean something. 

They have sausage-pepperoni-pizza for dinner and then Jake decides that they should all watch a movie together. He falls asleep cuddled between Jared and Jensen on the couch halfway through _Finding Nemo_. 

“I’ll take him to bed,” Jared says and Jensen nods, running his fingers through Jake’s hair. 

“Night, buddy,” he whispers. 

Jensen’s still there when Jared comes back ten minutes later. “He woke up when I undressed him, but fell right back to sleep when he laid down. Told me to tell you good night.”

Jensen smiles. “It was a nice day. I have to admit, though, I knew that you were at the park.”

Jared frowns. “Sorry, what?”

“I ran into Chad and he told me that you two were going to spend the day at the park. He also told me not to ruin it again.”

“Jensen…”

“I think I owe you an explanation, Jay.” Jensen rubs a hand over his face. “I haven’t really talked about this to anyone. I mean, yeah, my family knows and my friends back in Dallas. But here nobody knows. I liked it that way. It was a new start.” Jared just waits for him to continue. “I had a boyfriend and we were planning a family. He was pregnant.” 

“What happened?”

“There was an accident. I was supposed to drive him to the hospital for a check-up, but I couldn’t get away from work, so he drove himself. Halfway to the appointment he started having cramps and lost control over the car.” Jensen’s voice wavers a little, but he doesn’t cry. “He lost the baby.”

Jared gasps. He expected something like that, but it still breaks his heart to hear it. “I’m sorry, Jensen. I’m so sorry.”

“We broke up shortly after it happened,” Jensen continues as if Jared never said a word. “We just couldn’t make it work anymore. It was a tough two years and when the spot at the hospital opened, I jumped at the chance to start over. The rest you know.” He gives Jared a sad smile. “When I met you, I just… I thought that someone was giving me a second chance and when I found out you had Jake I just freaked. I couldn’t deal with it.” He snorts, “Chris, my best friend back home, told me I was being stupid and pathetic and that I should just take the chance I was being given. But I was too scared to fuck it all up. Then you walked into my examination room and I thought that I’d be damned if I let you walk away a second time.”

Jared walks over to him, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s body. “I’m sorry this happened to you. Nobody should have to bury their child.”

“I just… I saw you and Jake and everything just came back. I’m sorry, Jay. I’m sorry for freaking out.”

Jared shakes his head. “You have nothing to be sorry about. It’s okay. You’re here now.”

“I promise I’m not going anywhere, if you give me a second chance,” Jensen says looking up at Jared. 

Jared smiles and instead of an answer, he leans down and catches Jensen’s lips in a soft kiss. 

~*~*~

When Jared wakes up, he’s warm and comfortable, a hard body pressed against his back and one arm slung over his middle, resting on the little bump of his belly. He smiles, entwining his fingers with Jensen’s and pressing them against his skin. 

Two years. They’ve been together for two years and Jared sometimes still thinks he’s living in a fairytale version of his life. Jensen and he fit so seamlessly together and Jensen and Jake are exactly the same. Jake had been thrilled when he learned that Jensen was going to be a more constant figure in their lives and Jensen had even adopted him last year, after he and Jared got married. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Jared smiles and turns a little in Jensen’s arms. “You. Us.”

“Good thoughts?” Jensen asks teasingly. 

Jared chuckles. “Very good thoughts.”

“Hmm, did they involve you and me naked?”

“Nope, but that might be a good idea too,” Jared says laughing, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s neck and pulling him down into a heated kiss. 

Jensen’s hand pushes beneath the waistband of Jared’s boxers and wraps around Jared’s cock, jerking him lightly. Ever since Jared had told Jensen that he’s pregnant two months ago, Jensen has been really gentle and careful with him, even though Jared asks him for more. 

“C’mon, Jen,” he moans. “I’m not gonna break. Please… just please.”

“Don’t wanna hurt you or the baby.”

Jared blinks his eyes open and cups Jensen’s jaw between his hands. “Nothing’s gonna happen to me or the baby, okay? I just really need you to fuck me. Fuck, I need your cock inside of me now, Jensen. Please.”

Jensen looks at him for a second and then he nods. “Yeah, okay.” He leans over Jared to grab the lube from the nightstand and then pulls down both their boxers before coating his fingers with the liquid and pressing them between Jared’s butt cheeks. 

“Oh fuck, yes,” Jared groans, when a finger breaches him. 

He feels like he’s flying apart with all the pleasure Jensen’s fingers are causing him and his eyes roll back inside his head. He’s just reacting to Jensen’s actions, pushing back down on the finger in his ass, clamping down on it and trying to hold it in. When Jensen brushes it against his prostate Jared’s hips shoot off the bed and he’s begging again. 

A second and then a third finger are added, stretching Jared, making him ready for Jensen. He doesn’t really notice a lot between the pleasure flowing freely through his veins, but when Jensen rolls on top of him and positions himself at Jared’s entrance, Jared opens his eyes and sees the man he loves smile down at him. 

“I love you,” Jensen whispers and Jared pulls him down into a kiss. 

“I love you too. Now fuck me!”

Jensen chuckles and pushes inside in one long thrust. Jared keens and arches his back, wrapping his legs around Jensen’s hips and urging him on to just move. 

Once Jensen starts to move it’s over way too soon, but Jared can’t hold back anymore. He jerks his cock until he’s coming hard all over his chest and Jensen is only a second behind him. 

When they come down from their highs, Jared decides that every morning can start like this. 

They have just put on their boxers again when the bedroom door opens and Jake comes running inside, jumping into their bed. He snuggles in between his parents and then lays a hand on Jared’s belly. 

“How’s my little sister today?” 

Jared laughs. “Your little sister is fine. And what about you, big brother?” It’s a running gag between them ever since Jared found out that they’re having a baby girl a couple of days ago. 

“Big brother is fine too,” Jake says. “Can we watch a movie while staying in bed?”

It’s Sunday and any other day Jared would say ‘no’, but when he sees both Jake’s and Jensen’s puppy-eyes he knows that he won’t have a chance to actually get them out of bed for more than food and the bathroom, so he nods. 

“Sure. Why don’t you choose a movie?”

“Awesome.” 

Jake climbs off the bed and Jared leans over to kiss Jensen once more. This really is the perfect morning. 


End file.
